The protocol gained NCCAM pre-IRB and NHLBI IRB approval. We also obtained an IND for epigallocatechin gallate (EGCG) from the FDA, and our batch of EGCG passed the NCCAM PQWC board. We are currently recruiting, enrolling, and studying subjects. We have started with normal and obese subjects. Due to changes in nurse staffing, progress is slow in implementing the protocol due to training needs for the glucose clamp and vascular ultrasound studies. We are gradually accelerating our patient enrollment. No results are available because of the double blind nature of the study.